


Protostar

by Ash0605



Category: Hello!!! Love Live!, Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Superstar!!
Genre: Café, F/F, I care for both of them, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: Kanon Shibuya didn't develop disdain for anyone, but entering her family's cafe half an hour before closing time was a surefire way of annoying her. Despite this, shes at least thankful shes alone in the cafe with someone shes acquainted with.
Relationships: Shibuya Kanon/Heanna Sumire
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Protostar

Kanon and her mother groaned in sync when they heard the visitor bell ring. They looked at the clock hung up on the wall, which read 9:30. Late enough to judge the newcomer, but not late enough to tell them to leave. She didn’t develop disdain for any of the people she served but coming into the café half an hour before closing was a surefire way of annoying her.

With a silent encouraging nod from her mother, Kanon grabbed her notepad and pen and moved to the front of house to greet their unwanted customer.

“Good evening Kanon-san.” rang a familiar voice. The figure in question, wearing a purple shirt and a pair of blue pants adorned with stars, closed the door behind her.

“Heanna-san.” Kanon acknowledged, somewhat taken aback. “You usually come to the café a lot earlier than this.”. After the initial shock wore off, she felt herself relax a little. At least it was someone she knew.

“I apologize.” Sumire replied politely. “I was busy with something else earlier this evening. I’ve been consistent in coming to the café for a few days now and it wouldn’t be like me to break my streak.”

“Feel free to take a seat. Are you having your usual?”

“If it’s not too much trouble.”

Kanon bowed courteously, turning her back to Sumire to return to the kitchen. She could hear her shuffle into a chair behind her as she left the room.

As Kanon prepared Sumire’s usual, a café au lait, she realized she was quite relieved to have escaped to the back of the café. Sumire usually came earlier in the evening when there were other customers. This time she was the only soul in the café, and there was nothing to divert Kanon’s attention away from her monopolizing emerald eyes.

Kanon felt said emerald eyes focus on her as she reentered the room with the finished beverage. Sumire turned to look at her, giving her a graceful smile as she set the drink down. After cooling her drink, Sumire took the drink to her lips and took a sip, maintaining perfect posture throughout. Giving a contented sigh, she set the drink down and met Kanon’s eyes with her own.

“That was splendid. No wonder you recommended it to me when I first came here.” Sumire praised. Feeling a slight heat go to her cheeks, Kanon broke her eye contact.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. It’s one of my favorites as well.” Kanon bowed considerately, obscuring her face. “Would you like to order anything else?”

“Oh?” Sumire furrowed her brow and tilted her head. “Forgive my rudeness, but would I need anything else?”

“I apologize if I was forceful! Its just that we also have cakes and sandwiches. We still have some leftovers from today if you were interested.”

Sumire started chuckling to herself, much to Kanon’s confusion. Her laugh didn’t seem sarcastic or forced, but this only added to Kanon’s growing panic. As Sumire recomposed herself, Kanon covered up her anxieties with a nervous smile.

“I’m sorry! You’re so bold! I’m just so used to the version of you I see at school.”

Kanon felt her eyes narrow and her lips tighten. She was aware of her impoliteness, but it was 15 minutes before closing time and her patience was running thin. Besides, Sumire didn’t deserve much politeness if she was still stuck on what Kanon was suspecting.

“Kanon you see at school? I don’t get what you mean.”

Sumire took another sip and lifted her head back, giving a knowing smile.

“You sound so confident, and you’re speaking without a stammer. I wonder if you would react differently if I caught you singing here?”

Slapping her palms on her forehead, Kanon threw her head back in disbelief.

“Oh my goodness! I-I-I can’t believe you’re still stuck on that!” Kanon snapped. “Why can’t you just let it go?”

“The girls bathroom isn’t as private as you think it is. Besides, your singing is amazing. It could capture people from light years away!” Sumire retorted. She hadn’t broken her posture or moved from her seat. “It definitely enchanted me.”

“I’m really glad you like my singing! But the answer is no! I can’t be a school idol! I don’t know anything about them!”

“That doesn’t matter. I would love to teach you about them.”

“That’s not all though. Idols are really special, aren’t they? They’re talented and beautiful! I can’t do that! I’m too ordinary for that!” Kanon stammered. She clasped her hand over her head and screwed her eyes shut.

“Kanon-san, calm down - “

“Nowaynowaynowaynoway! I can’t – “

“Kanon-san!” Sumire implored. She raised her voice slightly for the first time that evening. “Please calm down. Take a seat.” Kanon opened her eyes and raised her head, hesitating for a second before taking a seat.

“I know I don’t have much time, but I’ll start my first lesson on school idols now if you are willing. There’s something I need to clear up.” Sumire proposed gently. Kanon gave a sad nod in reply.

Sumire took out her phone and searched around for something before showing her screen to Kanon, who leaned forward and focused her eyes. It was a picture of a nine-girl group in what seemed to be a dance formation. Every girl wore a radiant smile as they looked confidently at the camera.

“These girls are µ’s, the most famous school idol group of all time. What are your first impressions of them?”

Kanon placed her chin in her hands and narrowed her eyes as she sat deep in thought.

“I mean…they look beautiful. Their costumes look so good, and they so look so… confident.” Kanon answered, looking for her words as she went along. She felt more confident with her answer when she saw Sumire nod in agreement, flashing Kanon a reassuring smile. “I-i-if you don’t mind me asking, what is this picture from?”

“Good question. This was them at the second Love Live finals after finishing their encore. The results had yet to be announced, but they had won over the audience already.” Sumire explained, maintaining perfect eye contact with Kanon.

“That’s incredible…” Kanon muttered under her breath. Sumire laughed and leaned over the table, resting her chin on her hands.

“You did rather well Kanon-san! Do you want to know the best part? They were all ordinary high schoolers, just like you.”

“No way.” Kanon retorted quickly, raising her arms up in front of her. Sumire’s face remained composed as Kanon’s eyes widened. “Y-you’re just saying that to cheer me up.”

“I wouldn’t lie to you. You see this girl here?” Sumire gestured to the orange-haired girl at the center of the formation. “She was an ordinary high school student. She didn’t even know what school idols were before she joined. And this girl here?” Sumire pointed to a brown-haired girl at one end of the formation. “She was a shy ordinary high-school student too.” She grabbed Kanon’s hands and pulled her in. “That’s the main appeal point of school idols. They’re ordinary high school students working together to create incredible things.”

“T-that’s cool and all but,” Kanon broke her eye contact, looking down at the table. “I don’t know…”

“Be honest with me Kanon-san.” Sumire requested firmly, prompting Kanon to meet her eyes. “Do you enjoy singing?”

Kanon’s eyes darted around, avoiding Sumire’s eyes as she searched for her answer. After a few seconds, she returned her eyes to Sumire’s face.

“I think… I think I do. A part of me really does want to sing, and g-give people courage with the songs I like!” Kanon answered, her unsure tone turning to conviction.

Sumire leaned back and smiled. She stood up and carried her chair around the table, straddling in her chair next to Kanon.

“That’s wonderful to hear. Do you know about how stars are born?”

“I-i-i’m not sure. D-do you mean celebrities?” Kanon stammered. Her tone didn’t just consist of her confusion, but also her nervousness at Sumire’s proximity.

“Not people! I’m talking about stars in the sky!” Sumire corrected, laughing. “Every star starts as a collection of gas and dust called a protostar, which only becomes a star when the core becomes hot enough to ignite, to put it simply. You’re just like a protostar now; a collection of positive traits and unrecognized talent that can be set ablaze and become something special with a spark. I think school idols can be that spark for you.”

Kanon took a few seconds to process everything Sumire said. She felt her face reddening as she bent her head down. A few seconds later, she raised her head and met Sumire’s eyes.

“I-I understand what you mean. Thank you, Heanna-san” Kanon reciprocated politely. “I-I feel a lot better after what you said, but I’m still not entirely s-sure.”

“You don’t have to rush. It can take around 500,000 years for some protostars to become stars. I’m not saying you have that long, I’m just saying you have plenty of time to think.” Sumire reassured gently. “I’ve got an idea, and I don’t mean to rush you, but why come see my group? You can meet Chisato-chan and Kuukuu-chan and see how things work.”

“I-I’ll do it.” Kanon replied, shocking herself with her lack of hesitation. Sumire nodded in acknowledgement before rising to her feet.

“I’m glad we could come to an agreement. I might have stayed past your closing time, so I’ll take my leave, but I’ve got one more thing.” Sumire declared. “Since you were bold enough to advertise your café’s wares, may I be bold enough to advertise my live stream?

“Live…stream?” Sumire was too busy scribbling something down on a piece of paper to answer her question immediately. She then flipped the paper over and wrote something on the back before flipping it back and presenting it to Kanon.

“Yes, my live stream. I stream every day, 8-10pm, unless there are exceptional circumstances like today. I hope you’ll be so kind as to pay me a visit.”

Kanon narrowed her eyes, regarding the paper with suspicion. There was a website link written, which was presumably Sumire’s streaming channel. She sheepishly turned over the paper to see a set of numbers written on the back.

“I-i-is this…” Kanon felt heat rise to her face. “Your phone number…?”

“It is! Should you ever require the assistance of your heroine I’m only a phone call away.” Sumire exulted.

“H-heroine?”

“Now I’d best get going.” Sumire announced. She took her time drinking in Kanon’s blush before she set off elegantly towards the door. Or at least, she was until Kanon stopped her.

“W-wait!” Kanon reached for Sumire’s hand. “Its really late. D-do you need someone to walk home with you?”

Sumire considered her offer for a few seconds before declining with a smile.

“I don’t need it, but I appreciate the offer. I hope you have a wonderful evening!” Sumire gave a gentle wave before she turned around. However, Kanon didn’t let go of her hand.

“You haven’t paid.”

Sumire’s knowing smile turned into mild embarrassment as fished out exact change for the beverage she had. She recomposed herself quickly afterwards.

“Forgive me, I was so invested in our conversation that I forgot. If all’s well, then I’d best be going. Thank you for tonight.” Sumire turned around and left through the front door, giving Kanon a gentle wave as she departed.

Kanon stood motionless for a few moments to process the emotions she was experiencing. Mild confusion and nervousness, but also the sense that she had gotten a lot off her chest. Turning around, she made her way towards the back of the café to prepare to go to sleep and to mentally prepare herself for school tomorrow.

She felt warmth build up in her core as she realized she had taken her first steps towards becoming a star.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for the newest Love Live project! I care for all five of them, but this fic only concerns Kanon and Sumire. At time of writing we only have self introductions for the five characters. As a result, this probably won't be an accurate representation of Kanon and Sumire in the future, but I still wanted to give it a go. Feel free to bully me in the future about how wrong my interpretations are!
> 
> I'd like to thank Ao3 user pizzascape for uploading the first fics for the new project, and hence doing the grunt work in establishing the tags.
> 
> I released my first fic a month today! It's been a fun experience for me so far and I've had so many exciting firsts. I hope to continue doing this for as long as possible!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave any comments or feedback if you have any!
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day, and I wish you the best in staying safe!


End file.
